1. Field
The following description relates to ontology-based reasoning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ontology is a formal representation of a series of concepts and their relationships in a domain. The formal representation is used for making deductions about the region, and can be used to define the domain.
For ontology-based reasoning, an assertion management apparatus, such as an ABox, which stores real-world facts as assertions, and an axiom management apparatus, such as a TBox, which stores real-world facts as axioms, are needed, and a reasoner performs reasoning using the assertions and axioms. By increasing the number of assertions and axioms and simplifying their formats, reasoning performance can be improved.